What Money Can Buy
by sigyn-chi
Summary: A not so innocent auction turning into a very un-innocent situation. created for T-gal's Deadly Intention voting contest, 1827


What Money Can Buy

Disclaimer: … up until now? No, I still do not own KHR.

Warning: contains BL, cross-dressing, ooc-ness, and items that should be considered illegal in auctions.

--

Tsuna wanted to die. He truly wished someone would shoot him… well, someone other than Reborn that is. His classmates looked at him with an evil smile plastered on their faces. Tsuna gulped as Hana handed him the _accursed _thing. Tsuna couldn't help but gape at it, "T-T-This is-"

"Your attire." Hana said, that evil smirk never leaving her face. Tsuna gulped once more and looked at Hana with pitiful eyes.

"B-b-but-" any arguments that Tsuna may have were shot down immediately as his classmates glared at him.

"Sawada… you did volunteer to participate." Hana reminded Tsuna. Tsuna groaned.

'_I didn't volunteer. Reborn blackmailed me!'_

"What the hell are you waiting for, Dame-Tsuna?!" one of his classmates bellowed and Tsuna backed away, "Stop being useless and get ready!!"

Kyoko placed a comforting hand on Tsuna's shaking shoulder and smiled at Tsuna gently, "It'll be okay, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna's eyes softened, being reminded why he was blackmailed in the first place. If it meant Kyoko's safety, Tsuna will gladly do anything, "Kyoko-chan…"

"I'll help you." Kyoko said, grabbing Tsuna's hand and dragging him.

"HHHHHIIIIIII?!"

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Longchamp greeted, wearing what appears to be his version of a tux. The sleeves were ripped, chains dangled on his belt, and he was still wearing his _accessories_. Longchamp was obviously still wearing his usual clothes. Longchamp grinned at his new girl friend, a big-boned girl wearing a Lolita costume that threatens to pop up any minute now, "We will now begin Namimori Middle School 2-4's Date Auction! Those who wish to bid, raise the flag that were given to you at the entrance. Those without flags are not allowed to bid. Remember, today we are auctioning the beautiful ladies of 2-4. Of course, my Miri is still the cutest!!"

"Na-chan!!" his girl friend, Miri, began giving him flying kisses. Longchamp grinned and waved at her.

"Now, let's start!! Presenting Kurokawa Hana-tan!!" the curtain behind Longchamp was raised and Hana walked towards the audience. She was wearing a short red dress with black linings paired with a pair of red high-heels shoes, "Bidding starts at 1000 yen!"

"2000!!" Shamal yelled. Hana groaned and glared at Shamal who was raising his flag.

"2000! Do I hear a 2500?" Hana began to twitch as no one raised their flags. A minute passed and no one raised their flags. Hana growled.

"HEY! What the hell are you guys doing!!" Hana yelled at the audience. They all backed away from Hana.

"2000? Going once… going twice-" Longchamp couldn't finish his sentence as the entire Sawada family entered the gym.

"Hahahaha!! Its shishi-hag!!" Lambo laughed, pointing at Hana.

"Lambo, behave!" I-pin scolded, kicking Lambo. Lambo feel back and his ten-years bazooka was thrown off his bushy hair, firing accidentally. Once the smoke cleared up, Lambo and I-pin were replaced by their adult-selves. Hana was obviously pleased that she got to see her _love_.

"Oh no! I have to deliver this ramen!" Adult I-pin ran out of the gym.

"It's that extreme girl! Wait!!" Ryohei yelled, running enthusiastically after Adult I-pin. Adult Lambo sighed and looked around. He paled as he noticed Bianchi… who was currently holding a violet cake with oozing _icings_.

"Romeo!!" Bianchi growled, charging Adult Lambo. Adult Lambo whimpered and ran out of the gym.

"Wait a minute!! Don't leave me behind!" Hana yelled, running after Adult Lambo as well.

"Hana-chwan! You're supposed to date me!" Shamal yelled as well, running after Hana. Everyone could only stare at the door where the six people used to leave the gym. Longchamp cleared his throat and grinned.

"Next up… Hasegawa Sumire-tan!"

--

Tsuna sighed as Kyoko was taken by Reborn with a bid of '50000 yen'. He had pleaded and begged Reborn to buy Kyoko because he would not be able to live if Kyoko was to date someone… like Mochida. But asking a very sadistic and cunning infant was one of the things Tsuna regretted doing.

"And last but not the least, our special auction for today…" Tsuna gulped as he heard the drum roll, "Sawada Tsunayoshi-tan!!"

The curtain raised and Tsuna walked forward, his face red from embarrassment. All of their jaw dropped to the floor as they saw Tsuna. Tsuna was wearing a black Lolita-styled dress. The dress reached the floor and pink laces could be seen underneath the simple black dress. The dress was held together by the pink ribbon on his back that led down to ruffles of pink laces. He had puffed shoulders held with pink ribbons and underneath it were pink laces that reach up till his elbows. Tsuna tried his best to resist the urge to scratch his arms as the lace gloves they had him put on were really itchy. A simple pink choker adored his neck and his Vongola ring was placed on his left middle finger. A black headband with pink laces on both sides and a pink ribbon on the side adored his messy brown locks. A moment of silence passed as they tried to process the thought that this was Dame-Tsuna… not some cute Lolita-girl.

"We'll start the bid in 100 yen!" Longchamp shouted. Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor as he heard the starting price. He was only worth 100 yen?!

"500 yen!" Fuuta happily said, raising the flag that was initially given to Iemitsu.

"1000 yen!!" Haru shouted. Fuuta frowned as he had no more savings left to try and win a date with his Tsuna-nii.

"You don't have a flag!" Longchamp yelled happily. Haru pouted and glared at Longchamp.

"1500 yen." Yamamoto said, grinning as he raised his flag.

"3000 yen!" Gokudera shouted, raising his flag as well.

"4000!" Yamamoto yelled back. Gokudera growled at Yamamoto.

"5000!!"

"6000!"

"7000!"

"8000!" Tsuna began to blush as his two best friends began bidding for his _date_. Did they even have that much money?!

"10000 yen." Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped as Basil raised his flag, blushing as he stared at Tsuna.

"You fucking bastar-"

"15000 yen!" Iemitsu shouted, raising his flag.

"20000." They all looked at the Ninth who was smiling gently as his flag was raised.

"20000? For a date with my son?"

"I do wish to spend some time with Tsunayoshi-kun." The Ninth said, smiling softly at Iemitsu. Iemitsu grinned.

"30000." Reborn said. Tsuna paled. Anyone but Reborn. Knowing Reborn, he would probably use it to make Tsuna's life more hell that it already is at the moment.

"69000." The audience's jaws dropped to the floor at the price. Tsuna looked up and couldn't believe that Mukuro had raised his flag. Was he that desperate to possess Tsuna's body?!

"Mukuro-sama… we don't have 69000 yen…" Chigusa whispered. Mukuro smirked evilly.

"Then we'll steal some." Mukuro whispered back.

"Ohhh… are we going to rob a bank, Mukuro-san?" Ken eagerly asked. Chrome sighed inside their dream world and continued trying to read in Italian. She also did want to spend some time with her boss. Chigusa sighed tiredly.

"69000!! Wow! That's the highest bid! Going onc-"

"No! Anyone but Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled. Mukuro frowned.

"Oya, oya, that hurts, Vongola." Mukuro said, his frown replaced by a playful smirk. Tsuna gulped and looked at anyone who may raise their flags.

'_Please Ninth… raise your flag again. Please, oh please…'_

"100000!" Okay, the audience's jaws were permanently glued to the ground. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Dino-san!" Dino smiled at Tsuna as he continued raising his flag. Mukuro frowned. He'll have to possess more rich people to get more money.

"200000!!" Tsuna's eyes almost popped out of their socket as Xanxus raised his flag as well. Squalo growled and glared at Tsuna.

'_NO! Anyone but Xanxus!!' _

"400000!!" Dino yelled back. Xanxus growled and glared at Dino.

"400000 yen!! Going once! Going twice!" Tsuna sighed. Dating his clumsy older brother won't be as bad as spending the rest of the day with a sadistic infant, a cunning pineapple-haired Mafioso and a grumpy adopted son.

"So-"

"One million." Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked up. His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw the head of the prefects, the great Hibari Kyouya, walking towards them. Hibari threw a suitcase at the stage and Tsuna could not believe his eyes as the suitcase opened, revealing hundreds and possibly thousands of bills. Tsuna gulped as he noticed some had blood stains in them.

"SOLD!!" his classmates yelled, greedily taking the suitcase. Tsuna couldn't comprehend what was happening and could only stare as Hibari walked towards him, a smirk playing over his pale face. Tsuna's wrist was grabbed and he could only let Hibari drag him to God only knows where.

"Let go of the Tenth, you bastard!!" Gokudera was silenced immediately by a swift downward strike from Hibari's tonfa.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled, rushing towards Gokudera's side. A piercing glare from the Cloud Guardian silenced whatever objection the rest may have. Chrome had already replaced Mukuro as the latter would rather not fight against a certain prefect at the moment. Xanxus has his hands full just trying to stop a certain silver-haired swordsman from assassinating the Tenth boss of Vongola Famiglia. Dino smiled sheepishly at Hibari. He did not want to fight his pupil over his younger brother.

Hibari smirked contently and dragged Tsuna out of the gym. It took Tsuna a whole 5 minutes to finally process his current situation, "H-H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari stopped and looked back at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and looked away, "Wh-where are we going?"

Hibari looked away and began walking once more, "H-Hibari-san?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna felt his stomach lunged as his name fell from Hibari's lips with a husky voice.

"Y-y-yes, Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Shut up and follow me." Hibari ordered dangerously. Tsuna gulped and nodded immediately. Hibari seemed content with that and began walking again. Tsuna could only try and catch up as Hibari continued to drag him towards the stairs. Tsuna grimaced as he almost fell once more. Why did he have to wear heels when they won't be seen anyway?

"Um… Hibari-san…"

"Did I not order you to shut up, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari hissed and Tsuna closed his mouth immediately, fearing he may incur the wrath of the strongest man in Namimori. Hibari opened the door to the reception room and pushed Tsuna to the couch. Tsuna actually sighed in relief as he was able to finally sit down. Walking in heels hurts. Tsuna found new respect for the women who actually wear heels everyday. Hibari sat on the table in front of Tsuna and stared intently at the younger boy… who was still wearing a dress.

"Hibari-san… Can I change into something… more normal?" Tsuna uneasily asked.

Hibari scrutinized the boy in front of him and replied, "No."

"HHHIII?!" Tsuna couldn't contain it any longer and whined, "But why?!"

"I simply like what I see." Hibari curtly replied. Tsuna blinked for a minute, not really comprehending what Hibari just said. As soon as he realized what Hibari had meant, Tsuna began blushing and covered his face.

"H-H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna uneasily asked, actually doubting that he was actually with the real Hibari Kyouya.

"Tell me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What possessed you to sell your body?" Hibari hissed. Tsuna shivered as he felt the underlying anger in Hibari's voice. Hard earned experience is enough for Tsuna to know that you should not anger Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna fidgeted and blushed, trying to calm himself by fiddling with his skirt.

"I-I-I didn't sell my body, Hibari-san. I-I-" Tsuna blushed and closed his eyes, embarrassed at the words that fell from his lips, "I had to do this so that Kyoko-chan would be safe!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Sasagawa Kyoko?"

Tsuna nodded and stared at the floor intently. Hibari growled and Tsuna winced as Hibari grabbed his chin forcefully. Tsuna could only stare at Hibari's seething ash-colored eyes as they pierced his innocent caramel eyes. Tsuna began to tremble as he noticed how furious Hibari was at the moment. Not once did Tsuna ever saw the seething rage in Hibari's eyes visibly and it shook him to the core. What could have Tsuna done to initiate such rage from the prefect?

"For such a foolish reason, you sold your body?" Hibari hissed. Tsuna glared at Hibari as well.

"It's not a foolish reason, Hibari-san! I-I-I love Kyoko-chan!!" Tsuna confessed. It took a minute for his brain to register the fact he just confessed his love for Kyoko to Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna blushed and tried to look away but Hibari's grip on his chin prevented him from doing so. Hibari leaned in, his face inches away from Tsuna's blushing face.

"If your love for that girl makes you do such foolish act, then you should just throw it away." Hibari ordered. Tsuna clenched his fist, momentarily forgetting that he could actually feel Hibari's warm breath.

"Shut up, Hibari-san!" Tsuna ordered, making Hibari raised an eyebrow as the herbivore dared order him, "Hibari-san doesn't know how I feel! So… so… just shut it, Hibari-san!"

"Oh… And how do you feel, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari hissed. It was either the boy was braver than he gave him credit or he was extremely stupider than Hibari first thought. Hibari was actually thinking it was the latter.

"Kyoko-chan is sweet, nice and cute. A-a-a-and I love her!" Tsuna yelled, closing his eyes. Hibari frowned as those accursed words fell once more from Tsuna's lips. Tsuna winced as Hibari's hand left his chin and wrapped his fingers on his neck.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna opened his eyes and stared at Hibari's cool grey eyes and flinched as Hibari's glare had turned deadlier. Tsuna began to tremble as Hibari leaned in once more, flinching once more as Hibari grip on his neck tightened, threatening to choke Tsuna.

"You seem to have misunderstood your own feelings, Sawada Tsunayoshi… especially your puppy love for Sasagawa Kyoko." Hibari hissed. Tsuna grabbed Hibari's offending hand but could not muster enough strength to take the deadly grip that was threatening to take Tsuna's breath away… literally.

"H-H-Hibari-san… doesn't have t-the right to say that. Hibari-san…" Tsuna began to gasp for air, "H-Hibari-san doesn't know me."

Hibari's eyes became more menacing and Tsuna gasped as he was pulled off the couch. Tsuna had to hold unto Hibari as he fell to Hibari's lap, the grip on his neck now threatening to blacken his visions. This was it. Hibari was seriously killing him. Tsuna shivered as their foreheads touched, "I know you Sawada Tsunayoshi. I know you more than you know yourself."

"H-H-Hibari-san… I can't breath-"

"I know you before Gokudera Hayato. I know you before Yamamoto Takeshi. I know you before that baby." Tsuna began to pant heavily, clutching Hibari's vest as he was unable to take enough oxygen, "I know you before Sasagawa Kyoko."

"H-H-Hibar- Hibari-san…" Tsuna pleaded, tears falling from his caramel eyes. Hibari lowered his head, his lips an inch away from Tsuna's gasping ones.

"And what I feel cannot compare to your puppy love." Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt a surge of air directly on his opened lips. Tsuna sighed and involuntarily closed his eyes. They opened once more as it finally registered to him what was happening. Tsuna tried to pull away but the grip on his neck held him in place. Tsuna began to panic as a velvety tongue began teasing his own. He tried to pull away once more but Hibari was stronger, pinning Tsuna back on the couch as he began abusing his mouth with his own. Tsuna felt his body heat up at Hibari's possessive mouth, taking in all of Tsuna and leaving him empty only to return it to him in a surge. Tsuna collapsed on the couch, his consciousness slipping under him. His grip on Hibari's vest loosened and he felt his eyes slowly close. Hibari finally lifted his head and Tsuna fell on him, gasping for the much needed air. Hibari's grip on his neck loosened and he sat once more on the table, acting as if nothing happened. Tsuna looked at Hibari with dazed eyes; his chest beating so loud and fast Tsuna almost thought it would burst out any minute now.

"W-w-what are you doing… Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked uneasily. Hibari frowned.

"You're stupider than I thought, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari berated. Tsuna couldn't even gather the strength to try and glare at the older boy who almost killed him. Hibari sighed and looked at Tsuna with narrowed eyes, "You belong to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blushed at Hibari's words and shook his head furiously, "I-I-I don't belong to anyone Hibari-san!"

"I bought you for a million yen." Tsuna's eyes widened as Hibari threateningly towered on top of him, his hands on both sides of Tsuna, pinning him to the couch. Tsuna couldn't breath, staring intently at Hibari's darkened grey eyes. Tsuna flinched as Hibari's hand grazed Tsuna's cheek, blushing as the graze turned to a caress, traveling down his neck.

"H-H-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna whispered. Hibari narrowed his eyes and Tsuna gasped as Hibari's nails dug deep on his neck. Tsuna began to whimper and looked at Hibari with frightened eyes.

"You belong to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari hissed and licked the wound he had given Tsuna. Tsuna moaned and tilted his head, allowing Hibari better access. Tsuna's face became red with embarrassment, unable to deny Hibari's advances. He knew he should… but it felt so right…

"Hibari-san… I-I belong to no one." Tsuna said with conviction. Hibari looked at the younger boy who was currently covering the bottom half of his face with the back of his half-clenched fist. Tsuna felt tears swell up on his caramel eyes and he looked at Hibari slowly, "I'm not some doll or toy, Hibari-san… I… I…"

Tsuna covered his face as tears began to fall from his eyes, his entire form trembling. Hibari frowned and grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists, forcing him to look at Hibari's cool grey eyes. Tsuna bit his bottom lip and his tears continued to fall from his caramel eyes, "You truly are a stupid herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I-"

"I want you." Hibari said with an aloof expression. Tsuna was beyond disbelieved, staring at Hibari with wide and confused caramel eyes. Hibari lowered his head and Tsuna shivered as Hibari's cool forehead touched his, "And by want, I mean all of you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not just your body but your heart and soul as well…"

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing, "H-Hibari-sa-"

"What I feel for you cannot compare to your puppy love, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari clarified, his grip on Tsuna's wrists tightening. Tsuna winced and closed his eyes. Hibari stared at the frightened animal in front of him and smirked, lowering his head once more until his lips were slightly grazing Tsuna's trembling own, "I will make you forget all about that puppy love of yours, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

--

Hibari buttoned his shirt as Tsuna was breathing evenly at the couch, Hibari's jacket covering him as his dress was by the table. Both of them were in the couch, Hibari sitting by the edge, near Tsuna's head. Their school's anthem woke Tsuna, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he heard Hibari talking to someone by the phone. Tsuna was still half-asleep and his body was moving by its own. Hibari was caught off-guard as a hand clutched his sleeve and looked back on the couch. He stared intently at the younger boy. Hibari smirked as Tsuna mouthed words that clearly stated Hibari's victory.

"We'll be down soon." Hibari said finally before turning his phone off. He looked back at the younger boy still clutching his sleeve and lowered his head, claiming what was rightfully his for the second time…

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce that our Cultural Festival was once more a huge success!!" the emcee proclaimed, earning a loud cheer from the entire school population, "We would like to extend our gratitude for the Prefects of Discipline!"

The door opened and Hibari walked outside, Tsuna clinging on his arm for his much needed balance. Tsuna had to stop the sarcastic smile that threatens to fall to his lips as he heard the emcee. Tsuna's eyes widened as he noticed the dozens of suitcases that the students give to the prefects. Kusakabe appeared next to Hibari and Tsuna overheard the amount they received. Tsuna backed away but was forced to cling once more to Hibari as his legs was still about to collapse if he was not careful.

'_3-3-3-30 million yen?!'_

"Is it just me, or is Sawada's clothes suddenly… more revealing?" Hana whispered. Kyoko giggled.

"I don't think any of them knew how to properly put it back on." Kyoko whispered back. Hana couldn't help but frown.

"What do you mean, Kyoko?" Kyoko only giggled.

Tsuna couldn't resist sweat-dropping as the entire school population, even the faculty members, bowed to Hibari. Hibari nodded and they got up. The students lighted the big stacks of woods and other burnable materials, creating a huge bonefire. Tsuna was mesmerized as the bonfire was, by far, the largest he had seen his entire life. Tsuna blushed as Hibari grabbed his hand, "H-H-Hibari-san?!"

Hibari looked at Tsuna's confused caramel eyes and looked back at the bonfire. Tsuna blushed as the students began dancing as the speakers played their traditional couples-bonfire song. Tsuna looked back at Hibari and stuttered, "Y-y-you can't be thinking…"

"It's a tradition in our _school_, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari reminded Tsuna. Tsuna began to blush.

"B-B-But Hibari-san-" Tsuna backed away as Hibari began glaring at him dangerously.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… Are you also planning to desecrate our school's traditions?" Hibari hissed.

"I think two guys dancing would also desecrate our school…" Tsuna sarcastically mumbled.

"What did you say, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna immediately shook his head and flailed his hands.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled. Tsuna looked away from Hibari's dangerous gaze and fidgeted, "Hibari-san… I still feel… sore…"

Hibari frowned and wrapped a hand on Tsuna's waist. Tsuna blushed at Hibari's intimate touch and looked at Hibari with confused eyes. Tsuna shivered as Hibari whispered to his ear, "I will take care of you. Now, come."

Tsuna couldn't find any arguments that may work against the prefect and lowered his head in defeat. With a sigh, Tsuna let Hibari lead him by the bonfire. Tsuna blushed as Hibari began leading him to the steps of the dance. Of course, Tsuna gets the girl's part. Perfect…

Tsuna blushed as Kyoko waved at him while dancing with Reborn. Tsuna felt Hibari's grip on him tightened and Hibari twirled him to face him. Tsuna's blush turned more crimson than pink as Hibari's forehead touched Tsuna's, "Hibari-san?"

"Did I not tell you, Sawada Tsunayoshi? You belong to me." Hibari hissed, his grip on Tsuna's waist tightened.

Tsuna frowned, "Hibari-san… I don't belong to anyone."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-"

"But… I do want to be with Hibari-san." Tsuna said, smiling at Hibari. Hibari stared at the younger boy who had delicately placed a finger on his bottom lip. Hibari leaned in and Tsuna pulled back, knowing what Hibari was planning to do.

With a blushing face, Tsuna stuttered, "No, Hibari-san! Not in public!!"

Needless to say, the entire Namimori Middle School population was given the free service of seeing the most feared man in Namimori kiss the most useless student of their school. The girls rejoiced, enjoying the fact that they had a real-life boys-love in school. Now, if only they could get Gokudera to be uke to Yamamoto…

--

Author's End Rants: At first I wanted to do a more wholesome story but… I started reading Minami Haruka's works (thanks to Ajgau1) and then reminded myself how this story was a bit like Okane ga Nai by Tohru Kousaka… so… well, at least I didn't go that much into the detail. Or did you guys wanted me to? –grins-

This was made for the voting contest in Deadly Intention of T-gal -grins-. Internet's down and when I checked it on school (yes, I actually used our school's computer to upload for you guys), the last time I saw it, 8027 was winning. Then this idea came to me while playing Parapara in North (why it did, I would never know…) so I thought, might as well help the 1827 fans with their votes. But then I saw that 1827 took the lead once more and well… –grins-

I even drew something and I'll say it now, my Tsuna is so far away from Amano-sama's Tsuna. Blame it on the doujins, most especially Nakajyo-sama's and Ririadol's. –smiles sheepishly-

(remove the spaces) http : / / i241. photobucket. com / albums / ff280 / chouhimesigyn / KHR / 1827dance-1 . jpg


End file.
